Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki:Testes
} | país = pt | título = Naturia Forest | arquétipo = Naturia | imagem = Naturia Forest.png | tipo de carta = Feitiço | atributo = | nível = | classificação = | feitiço = Campo | armadilha = | vírus = | tipo1 = | tipo2 = | tipo3 = | tipo4 = | efeito1 = | efeito2 = | efeito3 = | efeito4 = | atk = | def = | número carta = 37322745 | conjunto = DREV | conjunto língua = EN | conjunto carta = 051 | descrição = Se você negar a ativação de uma carta que seu oponente controla, você pode adicionar um monstro "Naturia" de nível 3 ou menor de seu Baralho para sua Mão. | conjunto foto = | carta anterior = | carta seguinte = | conjunto anterior = | conjunto seguinte = }} } | país = pt | título = Dragão Fada Antigo | arquétipo = | imagem = | tipo de carta = Monstro | atributo = LUZ | nível = 7 | classificação = | feitiço = | armadilha = | vírus = | tipo1 = Dragão | tipo2 = Sincro | tipo3 = Efeito | tipo4 = | efeito1 = | efeito2 = | efeito3 = | efeito4 = | atk = 2100 | def = 3000 | número carta = 25862681 | conjunto = CT06 | conjunto língua = EN | conjunto carta = 002 | descrição = 1 Tuner + 1 ou mais monstros não Tuner Uma vez por , pode fazer a Invocação Especial de 1 monstro de Nível 4 ou menor da sua mão. Não pode realizar a Fase de Batalha em que ativou este efeito. Uma vez por , pode destruir uma ou mais Cartas de Feitiço de Campo. Se o fizer, ganha 1000 Pontos de Vida e pode acrescentar 1 Carta de Feitiço de Campo do seu Baralho para a mão. | conjunto foto = CT06-EN-ScR-LE | carta anterior = | carta seguinte = | conjunto anterior = | conjunto seguinte = }} } | país = en | título = Ancient Fairy Dragon | arquétipo = | imagem = AncientFairyDragonCT06-EN-ScR-LE.jpg | tipo de carta = Monstro | atributo = LIGHT | nível = 7 | classificação = | feitiço = | armadilha = | vírus = | tipo1 = Dragon | tipo2 = Synchro | tipo3 = Effect | tipo4 = | efeito1 = | efeito2 = | efeito3 = | efeito4 = | atk = 2100 | def = 3000 | número carta = 25862681 | conjunto = CT06 | conjunto língua = EN | conjunto carta = 002 | descrição = 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect. Once per turn, you can destroy a Field Spell Card. If you do, gain 1000 Life Points, and you can add 1 Field Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. | conjunto foto = CT06-EN-ScR-LE | carta anterior = | carta seguinte = | conjunto anterior = | conjunto seguinte = }}